


That night Lucifer pretends never happened

by minuseven



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven
Summary: The silver-haired woman tilted her head at him, which was as close to a pitying look as Grayfia ever gave. “No, we did not have sex with the Governor-General.” Oh thank f- “You did.”





	That night Lucifer pretends never happened

With a faint rustling sound, the curtains were open, and rays of light fell upon the two forms still dozing. Sirzechs winced and hid his face against the pillows. The real sun’s light was irritant, particularly for unaccustomed devils that, like him, lived in the Underworld. He felt a hand pat his head and stroke down his hair, fingers brushing over his bare neck and shoulders, and curled more into the warmth.

“Husband. I know we had fun until very late last night, but it is time to get up.” Grayfia’s no-nonsense voice chided.

“But Grayfia…” Lucifer whined. “It’s so comfy here…”

Wait. His brain told him. Grayfia’s voice had not come from next to him. Speaking of that, her ‘pillows’, breathing under his head, weren’t as soft as always. Why, they felt hard, well-defined and wide.

And last night… hadn’t they…

“Ah~ That’s nice to hear. I’m ‘comfy’, Grayfia! How about that?” Eyes gone wide, Sirzechs raised his chin. Tousled black and gold bed hair, deep amethyst eyes, sharp features and just a hint of a beard. Azazel smiled down at him, lounging gloriously against the pillows. “Good morning.”

Sirzechs did try to say something, but only vague sounds made it past his lips. Azazel’s hand touched the top of his head again and he jumped out of the bed, only for the sheets to catch him and send him back against the fallen angel’s chest. It also made him very aware of how their legs had been tangled together, and how Azazel’s thigh was now rubbing against his privates. Oh, and Azazel’s own would be brushing against his abdomen if Sirzechs hadn’t caught himself on his hands.

Because he didn’t need any more reminders of Azazel’s muscled thighs, or his dick, or of all of his sinful, sinful self anywhere near his own body.

“Sirzechs.” Grayfia spoke again and he whipped his head to look over his shoulder, to see his wife stirring a steaming mug while leaning most comfortably against the doorway of the room. All she wore was a halfway buttoned shirt. Sirzechs did not remember ever owning a shirt like that. “Please don’t make a ruckus.”

“Make a, make a ruckus?” Sirzechs gasped at her, feeling Azazel chuckled soundlessly beneath him and sending all sort of good vibrations into all sort of bad places. He took a deep breath while standing as still as possible. “Grayfia, please tell me we didn’t sleep with the Governor-General of the Grigori.”

The silver-haired woman tilted her head at him, which was as close to a pitying look as Grayfia ever gave. “No, we did not have sex with the Governor-General.” Oh thank f- “You did.”

Azazel broke out laughing at his face. “Oh wow. I’m insulted Sirzechs. Don’t you remember last night? Wasn’t I good enough for you? That would be a first…” He smirked, then warped an arm around Sirzechs’ waist and pulled him down flush against himself. “Or maybe, I was so good your mind couldn’t cope with it?”

The devil pushed him away immediately, the growl on his voice undercut by the redness of his cheeks. “Don’t push it Azazel.”

“Yes, Governor-General, do not.” Grayfia approached the bed in slow strides, chin held high, looking down at the rascal that had slept with her husband. Sirzechs felt once more the blossom of love within his heart. This was his wife, his Queen, and he gladly kneeled before her strength and beauty. Who would he be without her? Probably dead, in truth. “Do you truly think my husband would have orgasmed that hard if I hadn’t helped?”

Yes. The devil who owned his body and soul.

“Well, I do like to think…” The Strongest Queen’s eyes narrowed and Azazel raised his hands in surrender. “Ok, ok, I stand corrected.”

Grayfia sat down on the bed besides them and took Sirzechs’ hand. He had by now managed to release his legs from Azazel and was half-sitting on top of the sheets. Her voice betrayed the slightest bit of concern and the devil felt all of his frustrations melt away. “You do remember last night…?”

He sighed. “How could I not…”

It had all started with a simple kiss. A dare that he could now see Grayfia had had a hand on setting up. Then Azazel had used all his millennia of sinful experience, and then everything had gone very naked, very fast. Sirzechs was ashamed of how quickly he had folded. And bent over. Had he really been that pent-up? His mind flew back to just a few hours before without his permission.

Azazel behind him, hips glued to his, Grayfia in front of him, her hands on him… He was being filled, a man who’d been his enemy centuries past pounding slowly, deeply into him, teeth on his neck, nipping and biting. Leaving marks… And Grayfia’s eyes shone in the dim light like dragon’s ice, her voice urging him on like a siren to a starving sailor, the pale skin of her body that begged for his attention impossible to reach in his position, her fingers curled around him and under him, pulling the molten center of his being to the very tip and holding him there, her other hand grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her…

“Aww~ You get really cute when you blush, Sirzechs. Isn’t that right, Grayfia?” Azazel grinned evilly, chin suddenly resting on his shoulder, breath brushing against his neck. Too close!

“He does.” She pecked Sirzechs’ cheek. He glared at her with all the intensity of a flustered teenager, because his face was now the color of his hair. Grayfia’s laugh was like little bells. “I’m sorry, husband mine. The stress was getting to you again, so I thought it would do you some good to talk and spend the night with someone with a burden like yours. Someone who could help me make you relax.” She laid a hand against his bare chest. "Did this upset you?"

He could only keep his affront for a few more moments before he crumbled and sighed. “No, no. Thank you for always caring for me. I’m sorry that I worried you this much.” He entwined their hands and laid a kiss upon their fingers. Usually, Grayfia would have just dragged him to bed, so he must have been in one hell of a mood. For her to have enlisted the shameless display currently spooning his back… “It’s just… Azazel of all people?”

“I doth think the Sir complains too much, especially considering…” Azazel extended a finger and poked Little Sirzechs, all long and hard.

“Would you stop that!” Sirzechs squawked. He batted away the fallen angel’s hand. “I’m trying to have a moment with my wife! You are not invited! Even if you are a damned good kisser!”

“Eh~ But your wife was the one who told me you’d thou- Hey wait, repeat that last sentence again?”

**Author's Note:**

> sin? sin.
> 
> plz azazel, no bully zechs-chan


End file.
